Demon doll
by Scarecrows foxx
Summary: Orihime is an orphan just looking for a good home, Ulquiorra just wants to survive with his sisters. Will Orihime be able to sooth the troubled soul of the demon doll, or will Ulquiorra turn his vengeful nature against humans and her?
1. Chapter I : Hope

This is my first story of these guys so bear with me!

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: Hope<em>

Tears ran down my face as I waved Goodbye to my house of 6 months, another family that just didn't work out. I barely heart the woman who tried to cheer me up, saying "This just wasn't meant to be, you'll find a better family Orihime!"  
>That's what they always told me, yet after the 6th one I lost all hope. I was orphaned when I was 6 years old, I was 16 now. 10 years I have been trying to get adopted by a family, 10 long years of disappointment. I slowly walked through the halls of the orphanage, trying to figure what went wrong this time. I paused on the other side of a door when I heard my name mentioned by the people inside, so I waited to listen out of curiosity. It was one of the doctors along with some of the staff, probably reviewing my case.<p>

"I can't understand why every home we set her up with always goes wrong, she's such a sweet girl!"

That was one of the newer staff, she had only been here for a year.

"You don't know her then, that girl is a wolf among sheep. She seems all sweet and innocent now, but I tell you she is rotten and a witch. She lies like a convict about everything, and tells the most horrid stories. Why right before she left she broke a nice new vase and then lied and said a lizard with a skull mask broke it, what nonsense only a devils child could think up!"

Miss. Graymede, she was the strictest and meanest woman of the orphanage. Everything that was different was 'the devils work' and she punished for no other reason then to 'keep demons out with repentance', no one liked her for good reason.

"And the strange pictures she draws, saying the places she's seen in those creatures? She said when she looks in their eyes she sees a place full of them, just awful I tell you! Seeing the demon's plane and staring hell in the face!"

"I guess that's why it never works out, the parents always say that they want a 'normal' child, poor girl just has an imagination and there's nothing wrong with that."

Miss. Unohana, I wish she'd adopt me but I knew it would never happen. She already had two children of her own to look after, I didn't want to cause her more work then she already had. I walked away because I didn't want to listen anymore, shaking my head sadly. They were all wrong though, it wasn't my imagination and I wasn't lying either. I really did see those things and not just lizards either, I saw birds and bugs and sometimes even a small dog. They all have these strange masks that look like they were made out of bone, I wouldn't really know though because they never let me touch them. But they stare at me at all hours of the day and night, follow me and watch me with those hollow depth-less eyes. If I stare back into the darkness of the eye-holes in their masks I can see a distant land of white as snow sand and a starless night sky, I can see a moon that is crescent the wrong way and leave less trees that look like they had been bleached by the sun. I get the feeling though that that place never sees the suns rays, forever night with only the like of the strange moon. It didn't matter though since no one else could see them, so I went to my room to once again unpack my things.

As I was unzipping my suitcase Ryūken Ishida or Dr. Ishida as we called him came in with a smile, he always had such a wonderful smile for everyone too.

"Oh good news Orihime you don't need to unpack just yet, another person wants to adopt you!"

I was shocked at the news as it was so soon, my heartbeat picking up till it was like a drum. Pulling out a file he handed it to me, curious as I opened it.

"It's a little different then normal though..."

He was right about that one, it wasn't a family that wanted to adopt me but an old widow. it looked like she wanted a ' granddaughter ' and decided that she would adopt one, interesting and exciting! I looked up at Dr. Ishida and I could see the hope in his eyes behind his glasses, and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Alright."

Maybe this would turn out to be the home that I have been looking for, all I could do is hope.*

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think, I love reviews! Next chapter will be longer I promise! <strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own Bleach.


	2. Chapter II: New Home

Next installment of the story!

The beginnings will now be complete with a lyric of a song, this one is called "Creepy Doll"!

* * *

><p><em>New Home<em>

_'...In a town in the woods at the top of a hill...there's a house where no one lives._

_So you take a big bag of your big city money there...and buy it...'_

The drive to my new home was a long one, but I enjoyed the beautiful scenery. There were lush trees and it looked like a forest, I was so excited when I saw colorful birds and even a deer passed by my window! We came to a town and I started to take note of all the shops, I wonder if the widow worked in any of them.  
>"There's your new home Orihime, nice little place isn't it?"<p>

I peered up where he was pointing, but then suddenly paled at the sight of the house. Little wasn't even coming close, it was a mansion! Not just a mansion at that but it was up on a hill with an iron rod fence and everything, I was going to live in a B-movie horror house?  
>"They have a Cemetery too, isn't that nice?"<p>

I looked at him like he had grown a third head and covered himself with wasabi, nice? When we pulled up I could see a once beautiful garden now dead and wilted, along with a cracked stone pathway to the wooden deck. I bet it made a creaking noise on every step too, and the door would squeak as well. Any minute now I would hear the howl of wolves in the distance or a crow cawing to the dead, zombies would be crawling out of their graves and moaning for my brains! Grotesque figures with arms falling off and skin rotting in clumps, horrible yellowed teeth with rancid breath and drooling green slime!  
>"Orihime, why are you moaning and gurgling?"<p>

There was laughter in his voice and I realized I had been making the zombie sounds with my arms and hands bent into claws, a swift blush spreading on my face.  
>"Eh heh I was just thinking that we could play Nigh of the Living Dead in the graveyard, or werewolves in the forest."<p>

I said as we got out of the car, earning a chuckle from him. OMG werewolves, of course! That's why we weren't hearing them, they only came out at night to eat and devour the towns people. Hairy wolf-like men on two legs, snapping their jaws full of saliva as they crept up to the house bent on savoring our young flesh!  
>"Lurch your way up the stairs Orihime, just try not to drool like that at the lady okay? At least not until she's used to you..."<br>Oops my imagination is running away again, so I straitened up and wiped my mouth as my blush increased up my face to my ears.

The steps did creek as we went up and I expected to hear a window somewhere banging against the side of the house, but no though I did get the loud bells doorbell that makes you jump every time. The door opened with a squeal and I prepared for the worst, I imagined a wicked old witch with scraggly fingers tipped with talon like nails or with a black and white beehive like Frankenstein's Monsters wife! But what was on the other side of that thick oak door was everyone's favorite grandmother, and I wasn't exaggerating! She was about 4' 10" with a plump almost round body, she had her small wrinkled hands clasped in front of her with a soft smile on her face. I melted right then and there at the sight of her, down to her violet dress and navy blue shawl.  
>"Hello there I'm so glad you could come my name is Nancy Mane Karol but you can call me Miss. Nancy, please come in I've made some tea. I hope you like Peppermint and scones."<p>

Dr. Ishida smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose again, giving a slight bow.  
>"Thank you madam, we would love some."<br>As we walked inside my eyes roamed about and took in the glory that was the mansions foyer, everything was a gorgeous antique. At the same time it also looked like Dracula's house minus the cobwebs and creepy music, I almost expected to see the Count strut down the grand staircase with his cape thrown over his arm and one foot always before the other. I could see most things had some cobwebs and a fine layer of dust, but taking another look at Miss. Nancy I wasn't surprised that the old woman couldn't keep up. We sat down at a small coffee table with a tea set under flowery doilies, the smell of the teas and treats making my mouth water. The tea was delicious and I could tell that they were home grown leaves and not store bought teabags, and as a cook myself I could tell the scones were home baked too.  
>"So you're Orihime then, I'm glad you decided to give this old woman a try. I've been alone for a long time now, I've become so lonely without any children or grandchildren. I hope you'll stay awhile?"<p>

The hope in her eyes mirrored my own so long ago, and I knew then that this is what I had been waiting for all my life. I threw my arms around her and held on tightly, so overjoyed as she returned my desperate embrace with her brittle arms.  
>"Of course I will, even if you are a witch and have zombies, werewolves, and scary vampires!"<br>"Eh?"*

* * *

><p>Your reviews are my bread and butter, tell me what you think and it will prompt me to write fasterlonger!


	3. Chapter III: Broken

Next chapter is different then the rest, I've decided to alternate between their point of views in the chapters so you get both of their stories! This is Ulquiorra's point of view and what happened to him so tell me what you think, he gets his own song too. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Broken<em>

_'...We are falling...the night is calling._

_Tears inside me...coming Down...'_

I was in pain, so much pain yet it seemed like it should be so much more. The house was on fire and so was some of my sisters, I knew there would only be enough time to save some of them. I had to find my master first, I hope the men hadn't gotten ahold of him. I got up from the floor slowly and staggered, one of my legs was almost shattered strait through. Turning my head I had to listen for him through the crackling and creaking the wood was making as it burned, having to constantly look around with my only remaining eye. I heard thumps coming from upstairs and I quickly climbed them on all fours to take the strain off my bad leg, though my ruined claws didn't like the added abuse. There was so much smoke I could feel it settling in my hair and fur, I was glad that I technically didn't need to breath. Even so the ash was clogging my voice box, that would be a problem later. I staggered into the room I heard the noise coming from, I could see my master lying on the floor. As I crouched down beside him he choked on blood before smiling up at me with blood dripping from his mouth, making me frown as there was nothing to smile about.  
>"Go my dear beautiful doll, it's too late for me. I entrust my prized possession to you, until you find a new master."<p>

I snorted at that, my frown deepening to an almost scowl. There would be no worthy master for me, but I nodded to him anyway.  
>"Take it, they didn't get to it. Take your sisters too, go hide till my relatives find you. They'll take care of you, but no matter what keep you and your sisters safe. That's my final order to you, survival is your absolute top priority now."<br>I committed that to memory and watched as he took his final breath before standing up, I bowed to my master and creator one last time. Then I set out to do his last request, the house I was born, created, and raised in becoming my masters pyre and grave.  
>"<strong>Goodbye...Rojuro.<strong>"

Working long into the night as the fire continued to burn I pulled out my sisters one by one and placed them in the cold snow outside, first gathering all the ones that were the least bit damaged then down from there. The fire eventually prevented me from continuing with my work and I had to stand by and watch as it collapsed into itself, then with barely a flicker of emotion across my eyes I turned and began to move my sisters away from the dying fire. My fur was burned in so many places and I must look like a creature spawned from the underworld, even with my damaged ears I soon picked up the sounds of sirens. Luckily I managed to save my own case as well as my sisters, but looking like this might be a bit suspicious. So I began to gather the snow around me and rub it on my body to wash away as much ash and soot as I could, then when they got too close I climbed into my case and waited. The police arrived not a few minutes later with their shrill sirens blaring, useless as there wasn't another person within a four mile radius from here. I suppose it gives them a sense of importance, making everyone else pay attention to them by making such a sound in their beasts of metal. When they arrived I closed my eyes almost shut but just enough to see what was going on, my long eyelashes always hid my dual colored eyes from others unless you were looking close anyway. Men began to swarm all around, yelling to people left and right about the fire. Men in yellow plastic coats, master called them ' firemen ', began to put out the fire with large hoses of water and buckets of sand.

A cop came over to us and checked my sisters over, scratching his head like he didn't understand something.  
>"How did these get out here, I know that this isn't all there is. Did the doll maker bring them out here and get trapped in the fire trying to get more or...?"<br>This obviously wasn't the case but no one could know the truth, it was my duty however to do as such. Even if I wasn't following orders it dawned on me that I would have done so anyway, over the course of time with my master he taught me that family was the most important. My sisters were all I had now, my home and creator was gone. Everything would change from this point in time, change was not something I had the time to get accustomed to. But I would honor his final command and protect my sisters and myself with everything I am, no matter what I shall not fail.  
>"Someone call whom ever is related and or knows this guy, we need a placement for the possessions. This doll is starting to really creep me out, its got some kind of killing aura or something..." *<p>

* * *

><p>How was it, tell me what you think. His next one is going to be longer if I get some inspiration and ideas, you got anything nicemean/or ideas write a review! It inspires me to write!


	4. Chapter IV: Exploring

Yay the next chapter, I actually had to cut this one up because I didn't like it so it took me a bit! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Exploring<em>

_'...But at night when the house is dark and you're all alone...__..there's a noise upstairs._

_At the top of the stairs__...there's a door and you take a deep breath and try it...'_

Since we came in the morning I decided to do a little clean up around the house before going up to my room, or finding it at least since she said I could have anyone of them. I had also decided to call Miss. Nancy Grandma since she always wanted grandchildren, she was more then happy at the news and I feel kind of odd calling her Miss. Nancy all the time. So here I was crouched down with a wet towel on the floor, running across it to gather the dirt and dust along the line. It took until the afternoon to get the downstairs all cleaned up, and until evening to get all the bathrooms and kitchen fixed. After dinner, grilled chicken with steamed veggies and rice with my plate added red bean paste and sugar, I headed upstairs with my suitcase to find a room I liked. There were so many rooms to pick from, though most of them were already taken up by big hairy spiders or droves of moths. I did find one though that was rather large and seemed to have almost no dust or cobwebs, I thought that was a little strange but I figured it was because of the heavy drapes. As I walked in it felt like the temperature had dropped faster then stale dry biscuits, if I could see I knew that my breath would be frosting in the air.

I settled in there and found the large Redwood dresser didn't have moths either, but it was hard to see anyway because the light switch was broken and the curtains closed. I wasn't one to wander around in the dark so after tumbling over my feet every couple of inches and what I assumed was a trunk I finally got a hold of one of the curtains, pulling hard I drew it across the bars with a screech and let in the fading sunlight. The room was so much more beautiful then I thought, and walking into the middle of the room I took it all in. Starting from the floor it was smooth hardwood the color of butterscotch, smooth and without a blemish. There was what I guessed was a Cherry wood desk and chair in a corner and a large trunk of the same kind at the foot of the bed. The walls instead of wall paper were covered by what looked like long drapes of fine Emerald silk starting from the edges of the ceiling and cascading down to barely touch the floor, they were so beautiful and soft. The dresser that I had found was made of oak that had designs carved into it, double doors with dragons curling upwards back to back as handles. And the bed...

The bed was breathtaking, I couldn't believe I would sleep on that. It was covered in black satin sheets and comforters looking like it had just been made and pressed, it rose up about 3 1/2 feet from the ground. It had a four poster canopy covered by the same thickness that the curtains had though a dark forest green like newly wet grass, so dark you wouldn't be able to see in or out through them yet somehow they couldn't be mistaken for black no matter how you looked at them. I crawled up on the bed and sank into its thick mattress, shivering as the sheets slid over my skin like liquid. It was amazing and I almost fell asleep right there, it felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. But I had more to do so reluctantly I slid off, though the thought of tonight would be wonderful. I normally wasn't one for black and green like this room as I was more of a blues and pinks girl, but there were always exceptions. I had to do something about the temperature though, it was so cold that I was shivering. How it could be this cold when it was mid July I have no idea, the rest of the house didn't have this problem. Grandma told me that only she had ever lived in this house, but why did it feel like someone else used to live in this room too?

Shaking that off I put my things away and had the urge to explore for a while, grinning at the thought of finding hidden treasures I hopped down the stairs to find Grandma. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner and smiled up at me, tilting her head slightly.  
>"Did you find a room?"<br>I nodded and described the room I picked and noticed she got a far away look in her eye before shaking it off, her smile coming back.  
>"The key to that room is hanging by the front door along with the front door one, you'll know which ones they are. What are you planning at the moment Orihime, I can see your imagination biting at the bit."<br>I giggled and nodded, bouncing on my heels.  
>"Yes I want to go exploring, is there any place I should start with?"<br>She tapped her spoon on the side of the pot as she thought about it, yummy beef stew and sweet bread.  
>"You know some bananas, cantaloupe, and mayonnaise would go great in that!"<br>"Add it to your own sweetie, and I would go up and try the attic. An old woman I used to know asked me to store her doll collection up there after a fire, sadly she died for some reason and they've been sitting up there ever since. You can have them if you would like, oh but I'm not sure but I couldn't open the door last time. I'm not sure if it's locked or if this old woman just can't open a stuck door, either way it should be fun. Dinner will be ready in an hour, if you like I can set out your...additives for you."  
>Grandma shuddered at the thought of what I put in my food, saying she liked my ' quirks '.<p>

I bounded out into the hall to get my keys, finding the front door on a hook and a box of keys on the table. Digging through them I tried to figure out which one it was, then I found one that was different. It was an almost black brass key and had strange designs on it, an emerald ribbon was woven through one of the holes to make a kind of tie. The more I stared at it the more one idea kept popping into my head, especially when the key didn't get any warmer in my palm.  
>"Grandma, did Dracula ever live in my room?"<br>"No sweety, but I got some Count Chocula in the cupboard if you really want him."  
>Well there goes that, oh well. Pocketing the keys I headed upstairs while skipping every other step, almost out of breath when I reached the door that lead to more stairs up to the attic. The thought of old dolls of porcelain made me giddy as I ascended the stairs, each step creaking slightly like the rest of the house. Taking the doorknob in hand I was shocked that it too was ice cold, just like the room. But it didn't deter me as I gripped it and turned it...well tried to turn it. The doorknob would only go so far and I knew that it wasn't going all the way, so giggling it I realized that it was locked. Pouting I looked at the work on the door and realized that it wasn't some thin paper door like apartments have on their bathrooms, it was the kind you'd find at the front door. Curious but still this was a problem, there was no way I was getting in that room without a key. Sighing sadly I headed down the stairs and peeked my head into the kitchen, my mind working.<br>"Hey Grandma the door is locked, do you know where the key could be?"  
>Looking up she shook her head and continued to cook, humming happily.<br>"No that door didn't actually have a key of its own, I always used the old Skeleton Key to open it. Now that I think about it there were two keys, but I have no idea where they went. If you want I suppose you could got on a treasure hunt for the two keys, they open every door and cupboard in this old house. Though I think the last time I saw one of them was outside, a little bird had it."  
>Every door and cupboard, the thought of just that made my heart race! I was speeding down the hall and sliding out the door within seconds, nearly tripping down the porch stairs in my haste.<p>

A treasure hunt to find two missing keys is it, well detective Orihime private eye is on the case! Now to start with clues, the first ones given to me by Grandma. A bird had the key last so that means that it was shiny, the second that it must still be outside! Wishing I had a magnifying glass I found a long thin stick that I could use for poking, this should help me out a bit. I started with the front yard and began to look for birds nests first by looking up at the branches and around the eves of the roof that I could see, man this was a lot harder then I thought! Okay Orihime think think now, I stood there and tapped my lip as I thought of what a good detective would think of. Okay the clue was a bird so what kind of birds liked shiny things...I know a crow! But then didn't crows live in...

I gulped as I turned towards the Graveyard, my steps slow and shaky. No a good detective wouldn't be so scared of a few bones and silly old stones, there weren't any zombies or anything otherwise Grandma would have seen them! So with new found confidence I walked towards the Cemetery with my head high, yet by the time I got there I was back to a shivering mess. I hesitated at the creepy old gate, looking past it to the grounds beyond. But then I saw it, a shiny item sitting in a large birds nest. It sat at the feet of a huge statue, my eyes getting wider and wider as they climbed it. It was as beautiful as it was frightening, it looked like a doll. She was completely made of stone with long curling locks going down her shoulders, her long lashed eyes were closed and her hands folded in front of her. She looked like she was in an outfit from Alice in Wonderland, all the way down to her little shoes. I got the feeling her shoes would be black, her hair gold, and her dress a light blue, but I didn't know because she was once again carved from stone.

I didn't realize I had entered the Cemetery until I was standing at her feet and reaching for the ivy that covered the base of it. ' Marolie ' Was carved into the stone platform, who was she I wondered? She must have been very important, but there in the small nest was a key. It was really old and had a weird pronged part, but the handle of it had the image of little bat wings. My fingers closed over the cool metal but it warmed easily in my fingers, and here standing at the base of the doll statue of Marolie I wasn't afraid anymore. Somehow I felt like things were going to get so much better from here out, perhaps this place and whatever secrets it held would show me what I've been missing in my life. *

* * *

><p>Okay I have already started on the next chapter with Ulquiorra, however I have run into a little sang. I need your help on this, for this I need a votereview. We all know the evil creature that Ulquiorra has the potential to be, however we have very little fiction depicting such a thing. So there _will_ be someone dying in the next chapter, however it is up to you and your reviews on how gruesome it will be. Do you want a smooth and easy death, do you want a little splatter, or do you want to see what would happen if he gave into those dark desires that we all know he has. **YOU** decide what my fingers will type!


	5. Chapter V: Unworthy

So I have not updated in forever because my comp broke and I failed to find my back-up story writings, that and I had lost my inspiration. However I am back now with a longer, and bloodier, chapter! Keep sending me reviews as they make me joyous and I will try to work as quickly as I can in getting the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Unworthy<em>

_'...Bless me with a...leaf off of a tree._

_On it I see...The Freedom reign__...'_

The vehicle finally came to a stop, my eyes blinking open though all I saw through my case was the cloth draped over it. My sisters and I were finally going to meet my masters closest relative, an older woman by the name of Contance. She was a rather peculiar woman, with an appearance I have not seen before. The most noticeable characteristic of the woman was her towering dirty blond hair in the shape of, what was that my master called it, a beehive? It was hideous and I figured that it was worn because of lack of growth or loss of it rather upon that particular place, though it didn't look nearly as real as some of the pieces I have seen. She was old and looked like worn parchment, her teeth much too white and strait to be real as well. Makeup was caked on her face much like the glass clowns my master used to have on the mantle, a rolled up paper filled with tobacco between her stiletto like fingernails though the tip wasn't lit. She had a long shabby dress on that was covered in faded glitter, I assumed that it was originally red but it looked like a more drained Orange-Burgundy now. Her shoes made a click-clacking sound on the ground when she approached us before, and I hoped that she would have changed her appearance as she was a rather revolting sight.

The back opened and I quickly shut my eyes, my case being lifted first as it was in front.  
>"Be sure not to drop any of them, they are already damaged from the fire and will be useless if broken anymore!"<br>I sighed at her nasally voice, that was going to get annoying rather quickly. One of the men carrying my case grunted as I was obviously the biggest and heaviest, I could hear the click-clack of the woman s shoes again as she circled the men like a vulture to make sure they didn't drop me. I knew we were inside as the foot-falls were made softer by the shifting of carpet, I liked carpet because I could grip it and my claws didn't tap on it. They set me down carefully and went to go get my sisters, though I heard the slide of the cloth on my case signaling it was being taken off and the creek as it was opened. I resisted the urge to growl as I felt her withered stiletto tipped fingers touch my cracked cheek, her skin felt like old paper and her nails scratched at my face.  
>"This doll is completely ruined, I doubt any restoring doll maker would touch it. If it wasn't an important part of the set I would just throw it out, horrid looking creature anyway!"<p>

I wanted to tear this trash in half for her insults, my claws almost twitching to do such. But I had more control then that, if she did repair me then at least she would have served some purpose.  
>"Isn't that doll supposed to be the Guardian of the dolls or something, it seems to make sense that it would be a little beat up after the fire."<br>Ah at least there were some intelligent people left, though the woman immediately dismissed him.  
>"Guardian? That thing is more like a demon, it was probably vandalized because it's so ugly."<br>I would make her pay for that one way or another, I did not take to such things without retribution. After all my sisters had been moved into the house she went about cleaning the cases and dusting the dolls, flitting here and there like the insect she was. I noted with my half lidded eye that she was sorting them in three different piles, curious as to what they had in common till she scooted my case into one of the piles and looked down at us.  
>"Out of a 103 set of dolls only 56 were saved, that's barely more then half! Ugh and worse only 23 are in good condition, 19 are damaged, and 14 are almost completely destroyed, this is a disaster!"<br>I was obviously in the ' destroyed ' pile but I was glad that I had managed to keep 42 of my sisters safe, though it hurt that 13 of them were as broken as me. The real despair was the loss of 47 of my sisters, failure was inexcusable. I would not fail my remaining sisters however, I will do everything in my power to protect them. The only thing that mattered to me now was our survival and my loyalty to my master, I will follow his final command till my body turns to ash.

It bothered me that she was so adamant on having us in perfect condition, something told me that it wasn't because she admired us or my master for the craftsmanship. Either way as long as she didn't intend to harm us I had no qualms with her, imprudence and insults aside. Directing the men to move us to another room in our respective piles I relaxed and considered my options for preserving us, based on what I have seen and experienced I had two options: One was to wait and see how it plays out and hope that her intentions were not as sullied as I figured, or I can contact the next of kin and hope that they would provide a more stable and safe environment. As I was quite damaged I decided on the former to conserve my energy, exerting myself wouldn't be in my best interest. My masters had showed me a little how to repair myself just in case, though my knowledge is only basic on the subject it would be a good investment. Though I did not have the tools or resources to do such just yet, I suppose I could improvise. The woman was on the phone with someone now, normally my acute hearing would be able to pick up the conversation even through the glass, however with them damaged to this degree it was too muffled. This was solved from the way she was talking with such an eager and greedy expression I could easily tell she was talking about money, my body may be broken but my senses were not dulled and I had the feeling it wasn't about fixing us. At her pout and obvious grumbling it was the opposite, she would need to spend a little.

I was relieved that she was such an open book with her expressions and body language, it would help me predict what she was intending in the future. She made a second call with a less then enthusiastic posture before walking away, leaving us alone at last. Within the two hours of time it took for the doorbell to ring I was once again contemplating finding the next of kin, it would take a lot of time and work but my instincts were warning me and they were never wrong. It would be in our best interests to find another more capable master, I let that thought trail off as a man came in to inspect us. He was a rather lanky man and had a prim and proper posture, the air about him spoke of no nonsense and quiet business. He wore a long white coat with pressed white pants, his shirt obscured from my vision due to the length and design of the coat. Square wire glasses sat on his nose and he pushed them up as he carried his briefcase in with him, well polished black shoes leaving barely a sound on the floor. His ebony hair was cropped neatly and his skin blemish free, the perfect contrast to that insufferable female. Setting his item on the floor he greeted her with formalities but seemed reluctant to shake her hand, instead putting on some white clothed gloves and turning to us.

One by one he examined our piles and made notes on his clipboard, pushing up his glasses every now and again. He was shaking his head as he examined the broken dolls yes paused when he came to me, and I watched him curiously though my half lidded eye.  
>"Can I inspect this doll closer, I'd like to examine how damaged it is." This was unusual as the others he didn't even open the case but the woman nodded as she came over, letting the man open my case. Very gently he poked and shifted my different parts, and I marveled at how careful he was. He slowly turned my head by gently pressing my cheek to inspect my neck, grimacing slightly as the gear there made a slight creek from the ash taking root. You'd think that even if a doll such as I was damaged such care wasn't needed, yet he treated me like a proper person. He drew back and let his eyes roam over me once more, taking more notes and sighing when he was finished.<br>"This doll is the most damaged out of all of them, whoever did this was really trying to destroy it. It can be repaired however but it will be very extensive and expensive, more so because it is a life-sized doll." The woman scowled at the words 'extensive and expensive', eyeing me angrily like such things were mine to blame.  
>"How much are we talking here?" Of course it was about money and pulling out his calculator and referring to his notes he totaled up the estimate, showing it to her with a grimace.<br>"About 2,000 dollars and that is for just this one doll."  
>"How did you come up with that?!" She screeched, the sound grating on my ears.<br>"Well taking into the account of locating a doll repair man, paying for all the materials he will need, the time and work it will take to repair it, not to mention the commission fee since this is a Unique doll, and the housing and handling of the doll itself. Even more if you want to repair the original case it is in as it was designed for this specific doll, and that is only if all this can be done within this country. If items need to be shipped in to make the repairs then it will cost more, taking a look at it is very likely that this is the case. The other ones will also take a lot of money and time to repair as well, the fire did a lot of damage that needs to be fixed."  
>"I don't want to spend that much money on just one stupid doll, couldn't I just repair a few of the others and just trash this one?" That made me bristle, how dare she threaten me! The man was shaking his head even before she was finished, pushing his glasses up again as they had slipped down a fraction of a centimeter.<br>"No, this doll is above all the most important piece of this collection. The Guardian Doll of the collection must be included with the rest, any collector will tell you that. Without it they would just be another collection of Gen Dolls, this one must be with them. These dolls could take months or even years to fix..."  
>"I don't have that, I already have a buyer! I don't have that kind of time, I need them done now. Days? Yes. Weeks? Maybe. Months? No. Years? Forget it!"<br>"I don't know what to tell you, most of the dolls are in no shape to be sold or even displayed. Without proper handling they could be damaged even more and trying to show them off in their condition would be both improper and an insult to any who wanted them."

She growled at him then sighed, shaking her head and rubbing her temples.  
>"Okay, okay thanks for your time." He nodded and left the house, giving one more worried glance back at us before closing the door. Was that longing as well in his eyes, perhaps I may never know. After he was one she turned on us with a glare, eying us like we were doing the wrong here.<br>"No shape to be sold huh, we'll see about that. I'm not going to spend that kind of money on you, there has to be another way! Then again there are 23 useable dolls, it would be such a shame if the other 33 went missing." She walked away with a chuckle, picking up the phone and calling someone again.  
>"Yes its Constance again, are you still interested? Yes I have 23 of the dolls, no sorry the Guardian Doll didn't make it. I know, I know but it can't be helped, the fire took both my cousin and that doll. Yes such a tragedy, I'm still a bit choked up. So how much are we talking? That's great, you can come pick them up when you like! 3 weeks, okay yes I can hang onto them. Alright thank you, have a lovely vacation!" Laughing she walked off, leaving me infuriated. I had 3 weeks or less to fix this, that foul creature dare attempt to destroy and separate us?! This will not be tolerated and she shall be punished for her insolence, but first I needed to get my sisters to a safe place. I was in no shape to find and move them on my own, so I would have to force the female to do so.<p>

I waited until nightfall to set my plan into action, having an idea as I glanced at the cross on the wall. It was easy to unlatch my case and step out, stretching my body first to east my movement. With my sense of smell I tracked the woman up the stairs to her bedroom, frowning deeper when I found her sprawled on her back snoring and drooling. An ugly demon was it then, perhaps I should educate her on what a demon is really like. As my strength isn't what it should be at the moment my options were limited, but this woman wasn't worth such effort. It didn't take long for her to notice the disturbance in the room, my cold aura filling it and bringing frost to the window. The chill startled her awake and she frantically stared around the room till her dirty brown eyes focused on my own Goldenrod, her breath catching as she froze like a scared shrew. Pulling my lips back in a fierce snarl I hissed at her, though she didn't make a sound out of sheer terror. I had no doubts that if she could move then she would cross herself, but as it was the weakness that was fear gripped her like a vice. But just standing here using my natural power like this was making me too tired, so I decided to state my business and go.  
>"<strong>If you dare even attempt to harm or separate the Arrancar Dolls I will personally see to it that your miserable existence comes to an abrupt end, worthless human trash such as yourself does not deserve to posses such dolls.<strong>" As I spoke in my cold baritone voice I pointed my only unbroken claw at her, watching in mild satisfaction as her eyes widened slowly and her shaking increase with each second. I had no doubts that tomorrow things would change for us, and as I left I hoped it was for the better. If she had any redeeming quality she would heed my words, hopefully she had some semblance left of her humanity for that or even a smudge of self preservation.

If I were to crack open this female's skull perhaps I would be able to discover exactly why she is malfunctioning, as it stands there is no possible way this is the result of direct foolishness. If it were such then this female isn't even worth the flesh she's printed on and she is greatly insulting my intelligence, malfunction is the only cause to her actions of tying ropes tightly around my case. After she finished attaching plywood and nails to the sides of my case as well to hold the corner shut, she began to take thick ropes and secure them so that in her mind there was no possible way I could escape.  
>"That'll teach you, I won t be threatened by some horrid broken doll!"<br>Angered I opened my only good eye wide enough to stare at her, making her pale and nearly shriek as she shot out of my sight. She was sorely mistaken if she thought these crude bindings would keep me at bay, but for now I would need to bide my time and energy. The female was once again on the phone with another, ranting about ' evil doll ', ' grey hairs ' and ' life expectancy '. Closing my eye I relaxed and tried to pay attention to the conversation, but my mind kept wandering to my master. The one being who understood the workings of humanity so completely that he surely would be able to explain this to me, he would have helped me understand. I had to have fallen asleep for when next I opened my eye all was dark, yet it did not have the silence that normally comes with night. There was a lot of sound emitting from out of the large doors, not too long after a couple of men came in and began transporting my sisters outside. I resisted the urge to growl as they moved me as well, loading us all into the back of a van. After a while we came to this mansion and we were taken upstairs to the attic, though while we were being placed I listened to the conversation between the one wretched female and a new one called Nancy.  
>Her hair was pulled up into a neat little bun the color of those little candy items called ' Chocolates ', her bright baby blue hues shining with joy as she approached with the light step of one full of the energies of life. Well I didn't quite understand it but my Master described such a lift to her steps on another once, one that was unburdened with the hardships of life and the pain of death. She was fortunate then I suppose...The beginnings of laugh lines crinkled at the edges of her eyes and she was more or less the picture of youth, unlike the one that stood not a meter away from me with too much make-up on.<br>"Thank you so much for letting me store them here, with all that's been going on I was afraid something would happen to them." Lies spilled from her caked lips like acid, had I any lack of control I would have banged my tail against my case in irritation. I remained dormant however as the other female just nodded and smiled sweetly, benevolence within the air about her. It was this aura that eased my worries, perhaps if all goes well we could stay here instead.

It took a while but soon we were all settled in and the movers had left, a sense of restlessness overtook me then. My Master had installed a slidable board in the side of my case large enough for my arm to fit through, his reasoning was in case I wanted to touch something without getting out of my case. I used that now to my advantage to reach out with one of my good claws and began to saw at the rope binding me in, grunting in satisfaction as it soon snapped and I was free to open the rest of my case. Opening the lid I immediately checked on my sisters, making sure that they weren't harmed in the move. Satisfied I began to sort them in the groups of ranging damage, inventorying once again the amount of damage to each of them from simple scratches to missing pieces. Sitting back on my haunches I sighed as I stared at them, my poor sisters. 23 in well condition, 19 damaged, and 13 horribly broken, the fire had done so much to the- I froze and blinked, my eyes flying over my sisters and counting and re-counting them again. 55...I only have 55 of my sisters. I stood up so fast my right leg protested with a creek, there was one missing! I should have 56 sisters, where is the last one?!

Forcing myself to remain calm I searched the entire attic, then paused and examined my sisters again. Having done this numerous times I knew which girls were lost in the fire by name, so I went through my mental checklist slowly, frowning deeper when I came up with the girl that was missing. Marolie, one of Masters favorite works. She was badly damaged in the fire, I had to find her. The sound of the front door opening and slamming closed caught my attention, turning to the window I spotted that wretched female loading the trunk of her car with some bags. My eye narrowed to a slit when I spotted the case of my missing sister in there, a barely contained growl rumbling in my chest. My ebony fur helped me blend in to the dark of night, my lithe form crawling down the side of the mansion to reach the ground. Normally I would have just glided down with my wings, but now I only had one working one while the other was shredded from the fire. Luckily the thick lush ivy that crawled up the side gave me easy purchase to climb down, crouching low to the ground as I paced around the fuming female in a wide arc. I had to be careful to not get spotted by the woman in the house, I didn't want to involve her if I could help it. Since I didn't want to confront the female out here I waited until she began to bring the car to life to start clawing at her back tire, hearing a hissing and began to follow at a slower pace to conserve energy. A screech of tires and a shattering sound almost made me smile, but I refrained and continued onwards to see her on the side of the road in a ditch. The tire must have blown out and caused her to swerve, it would take a large amount of force to get the vehicle out. She was spouting innumerable obstinacies as she stomped around the car, throwing open the trunk and rummaging through as I crept closer.

She pulled out Marolie with a frown, looking confused for a second before she let out a frustrated scream, whipping around and looking around wildly while she removed my sister.  
>"I know you're out there you foul creature, is this what you want?!" She screamed, turning to glare at me as I approached.<br>"You have caused me nothing but anguish, a complete waste of my time! You've made my life hell, so how about you suffer for a while?!" It happened so fast I was powerless to stop it, time standing still for me in shock. She threw Marolie to the ground, and I watched in horror as her boot came down on her beautiful porcelain face. My fragile sister shattered beneath the pressure like the precious glass treasure she was, one more doll of my Masters lost. I am not one to lose my cool under normal circumstances, even when my home was burning down around me and my Master died I remained collected. However there are exceptions to everything, for instance when my Master was under attack I made the men who came pay for their foolishness when I got a hold of them. And now this insolent, worthless, trash has killed one of my sisters. After everything we have already been through she had the gall to goad me, to do such a horrendous act and expect to not be punished for it?

I let the darkness inside my being consume me in that moment, let the built up frustration, anguish, rage, and newfound bloodlust well up and spill over into my body.  
>"What did I break one of your poor precious dolls, like such a demonic creature like you could ever-" I cut her off right there, my broken clawed hand gripping her slippery, painted face. She wanted to call me a demon? Fine, I'll show her a demon and the depths of despair one could sink to in their hands. I threw her to the ground hard, hearing her scream once just made me want to hear it again and again like a lullaby. Digging my claws into the sides of her face I slammed her head onto the unforgiving ground over and over, the corner of my mouth twitching to turn into a smile at the sickening wet crack I heard. I suppose I could compare the sound to the one a watermelon made when my Master dropped it one year in the kitchen, it was the same sound it had made when it split open. She stopped screaming but she was still alive, and I was far from done with her pitiful existence. Gripping her by her beehive stacked hair, I was a little surprised and repulsed that it was real and not a wig as it was disgustingly wiry and gritty to the touch as I dragged her deeper into the woods.<br>By the time we got to a spot packed with trees far from the road she was once again kicking and screaming in my hold, which was fine as no one would hear her at this time of night. Tossing her to the ground again I watched the sobbing mess of a female trying to futilely crawl away. Merely earning my back claws coming down on her back before kicking her over to face me, leaving long marks in her layered clothing.  
>"<strong>Marolie was one of my Masters greatest works, we have already gone through too much for you to come along and break us apart more.<strong>" Shuddering she had the gall to glare up at me, a smug smile on her face.  
>"Oh did I kill one of your precious whor-" Her sentence was quickly cut off by my broken claws being shoved into her foul mouth, sharply gripping the offending appendage between them. She didn't need her tongue to scream, I proved that seconds later in a spray of blood. I was sick of listening to her nasally poisonous words anyway, the unusual gurgling coming from her throat was interesting though. An idea formed in my head at this now, some questions I had in the past that were never answered.<br>"**My Master time and again informed me that I needed to learn to control my strength, especially when dealing with humans. I have not however obtained the experiences to do such, you shall provide me with such information.**" I told her as I dragged her crawling form to me, starting at her legs. "Since you are an adult female I can adjust my measurements based off of your general data, you'll serves one useful purpose at least."  
>Gripping one ankle in hand I slowly applied more and more pressure in my grip, my other easily holding her in place. Even broken as I was I was still stronger then an average adult male, more then enough to over-power this trash. Ah it took a total of 80 pounds of pressure to crack the bone, 50 more pounds to start fracturing it, and 200 more pounds to crush it completely. Odd how it took more force to crush it after damage was done, perhaps because the broken pieces are more compact? More of those gurgling screams spilled from her lips, struggling anew when I took her other ankle in hand. This one I pinned to the ground and pressed down while lifting her foot at an angle, keeping track of how much pressure it took before it gave way and snapped. Interesting that it took less to break her by increasing the pressure on a certain point then it took by increasing the pressure on all sides. Yet comparing the two I did more over all damage to the first with the fracture, the other one just a clean break. Making a mental note on that I moved up to her leg, remembering that from the look my Master let me read it was called a Tibia.<br>I was curious at how much this bone could bend without breaking, so grasping one leg below the knee and right above the ankle bone I began to bend it upwards. It wasn't able to bend at even a small angle before it snapped, another gurgling scream ripping from her throat. The other one I did the same but backwards, starting to cause the woman to twitch as well as scream. Every bone I tested its strength and flexibility, eventually the female was incapable of movement aside from her gurgling cries and twitching of her muscles.

I debated whether or not to test her neck and spinal column, both would surely kill her but I had one other idea and one that has plagued me for some time now.  
>"<strong>You have provided me with very useful information, the human body is far more fragile then I thought. I have just one more bit of information that I wish you to give to me, since my Master mentioned it I have always wondered. What is a Heart? I have read time and again that it is both an organ in your body and an intangible substance that causes a wide range of emotions, I have seen neither with my own eyes so it is a concept that I cannot grasp. I wish to know what Love is as well, I was told it too resided in the Heart. Since I lack such an organ you will show it to me and show me what the Heart and what Love looks like.<strong>"  
>She began to scream of course when I tore off the frilly top she wore to get at the soft skin of her chest, beneath my palm I could feel the rapid pounding of what I sought. Those mounds of flesh that females have called breasts were in the way, but they were much softer then bone so they put up little resistance. She thrashed in my hold as hot blood spilled all over the ground, coating us both as I pinned her beneath me. Her breast plate was a weak barrier and was pried up and away easily, and there it was bared before my eye. Crimson in color and not as large as I had imagined it would be, it pulsed and moved as it beat a rapid rhythm. I reached in and gingerly closed my fingers around the beating organ, fascinated at the strange strength it seemed to posses as it pounded in my palm. I didn't disconnect it from the female just yet though, I knew that when I did that strange muscle would cease its movements. But it wasn't as strong anymore and I was confused now, how could this be?<br>"**I still do not understand, what does Love look like? If this is the Heart then why can I not see it?**" Perhaps I can't see it in this female, perhaps this is not what I'm looking for. One glance at her face made the thought solidify, so that was it was it? "**There is no love in your Heart for me to see, I need to look at a better one. A stronger one, so I can examine the Love I look for.**" With that I ripped the organ out of her chest, blood erupting everywhere. As I stared at it I wondered if there was a trick to it somehow, I did not possess the blood and Heart in my body like humans. Tipping my head back I held the still warm Heart up and opened my mouth, letting the blood that dripped from it flow down my throat and into my body. If I drank the Life's blood of a human would I be able to feel what they do, or will it help me understand better? True or not I no longer had a reason to linger now, so without a glance at the long dead and broken body on the ground I headed back to the mansion and my new residence after picking up the shattered remains of my lost sister. A fine drizzle began that soon soaked me, it would wash away most of the evidence of the night...*

* * *

><p>Read and Review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see!<p> 


	6. Chapter VI: Dolls

So this is my next chapter, updated rather quickly as I was quite inspired! Tell me what you think of this one and Orihime!

* * *

><p><em>Dolls<em>

_' ...And the flashlight shows you something moving just inside the door.._

_..There's a tattered dress, and a feeling you have felt somewhere before...'_

Slipping the key into my pocket I glanced up at the sky, seeing how it was steadily darkening and threatening rain now. But I would be safe inside the house, then again I would like to see if there were any froggies that came out of the muck when it rained. Of course along that line of thinking there is also the possibility that something else would come out as well with the rain, did this area have any Kappa or maybe a Storm God? I would have to ask Grandma if there was a shrine near here, maybe go pay my respects just so that I would not call down upon my household the wrath of a thundering God of Storm and Lightning! Hearing a clap of thunder I jumped and let out a squeak, already he must be demanding a sacrifice to appease him.  
>"I will appease thee with my fine dinner of stew oh great God of Lightning!" I shouted to the heavens as it started to rain lightly, my arms thrown out to the sides to welcome the rain.<br>"Orihime come inside, you'll catch your death of cold if you stand there in the rain. You can play later if the puddles do not dry up.." Ah Grandma you do not see the God of Lightning is calling on us, I shall protect you! I thought happily as I skipped inside, making sure to take off my boots on the mat to not track mud.  
>"I was paying homage to the God of Thunder and Lightning!"<br>"That's nice dear, I am sure he is very busy now though making it rain and all that racket. Come eat dinner." Nodding I followed my chuckling Grandma, sighing happily as we sat down to dinner.  
>"Did you find what you were looking for Orihime?" Grinning I produced the key to show her, gaining a nod and a smile as he confirmed that it was indeed the right key. After dinner I should go up there and see what I could find!<p>

Well that's what I planned originally, seems my mind wanders far too much. Afterwards I ended up helping with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, then we prepared what we would need for breakfast tomorrow. Mmmmm bacon and eggs with hash-browns! Oh but boiled cabbage would go great with the yoke if it was over-easy, maybe Grandma will let me make a pancake so I could stuff it full of my bacon and drown it in orange syrup with a side of cottage cheese! Humming I thought of these things while also thinking of watermelon lemon-aid for a hot day, the sourness of lemons and the refreshing taste of watermelon while you spit out the seeds. Feeling a bit chilly as I headed upstairs to bed, it was much too late now to do any exploring, thinking a shower would be good for me. The pipes groaned and I wondered if there were Brownies in the walls, perhaps I should leave out thimbles of honey just in case? Toweling off I walked into my room and froze, bright crimson eyes staring at me from the darkness of my chosen room. Heart pounding in my heart I stared back at the crouched figure, holding the towel tight to my body. Ah but there I could see it again, that barren landscape and starless sky and crescent moon. Relaxing I sighed softly and continued with getting ready for bed, smiling at the crouched bird creature. Its black feathers reminded me of a crow, its bone masked head cocked as it stared at me. So they were here as well, though I've never seen a crow one before. Perhaps different areas had different types? Lying down in the bed I could see the crow peeking out from over the edge of the bed, the glowing red shining in the darkness.  
>"Well don't just stand there all night, you can come onto the bed with me you know." I laughed, but my voice froze in my throat the next second as it hopped onto the large bed. It cocked its head at me again and moved slowly closer till it had climbed upon my legs, snuggling down right on the dip in between my ankles. I was speechless they had never come closer. Every time I tried to reach out to them they would skitter away or hide, but now this one was actually indirectly touching me and lying with me. It made me smile as I laid down on my back, not bothered by the slight weight the bird put on me as I closed my eyes.<p>

_' I could hear a song playing, one I had not heard for a long long time. Where it came from didn't quite matter to me right now, just listening to the song with my eyes closed and my lips following along._  
><em>"The wind was a torrent of darkness, among the gusty trees. The moon was a ghostly galleon, tossed upon the cloudy seas.<em>  
><em>The road was a ribbon of moonlight, over the purple moor.<em>  
><em>And the Highwayman came riding, riding, riding, the Highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door."<em>  
><em>Ah but the song did not fit with the image before me as I opened my eyes, though everything was slightly hazy I still knew where I was. The endless white sands where broken only by equally colorless barren trees, the starless sky stretching on forever with the crescent moon hanging overhead. Though some parts did work with the song, but instead I sung it again the way it should go.<em>  
><em>"The wind was a torrent of darkness, among the barren trees. The moon was a ghostly galleon, drifting upon silent seas. The sand was a shining beacon, reflecting the moon so high. And the Highwayman came flying, flying, flying, the Highway man came flying, across the endless sky."<em>  
><em>Just as I whispered my eyes did spy the black shape against the crescent moon, great wings spread out to catch the shifting winds and drift ever closer. He landed near to me, emerald and goldenrod eyes staring unblinkingly into my soul. His lips moved soundlessly, something I could not hear but I felt was important. But he was so frighteningly beautiful that I was captivated, my heart pounding in my breast. Then his black clawed hand lifted and reached out to me, a dark beckoning yet nonthreatening. Palm side down with the claws pointed to the sands, but still reaching with his fingers almost hesitantly And I reached for him, for that shy hand seeking...seeking...seeking what? '<em>

A stray beam of sunlight hit me on the eyelid, making me open my eyes up slowly to stare at the ceiling. Was that a dream? Oh but what a dream I thought, sitting up slowly and noticing the bird was missing. I thought about the dream and the demonic male that was in it, but it was steadily fading. One thing stuck with me though as I lifted my hand, holding it in the position that I remember. Palm side down, fingertips reaching like...like...  
>"A Maneki Neko! A cats paw, how cute!" I giggled as I thought of that frightening creature sitting on a windowsill and beckoning to others like a Neko, at his feet large piles of coins. Silly thoughts in mind I made my bed carefully before heading downstairs, Grandma already up and cooking breakfast. Skipping into the kitchen I set the table as she came out with plates of food, sitting down and munching slowly. I thought about what to do today, deciding that I would go upstairs and clean up there and search for the lost dolls. After cleaning up breakfast I headed back upstairs to get dressed, mentally checking the things I would need. Deciding on some long jeans, short sleeve tan blouse, and my boots I tied my long hair up into a ponytail first before putting a bandanna on. Yes I would hunt out that attic myself and go head to head with some of the largest and hairiest spiders it could throw at me, and the prize of possible dolls will urge me on!<p>

Grinning now I sought out my clothing from last night and pulled out the key, putting it on my pocket while I went to the cleaning closet. From there I got a bathroom basket and filled it with my weapons: Several cleaning rags, wood, glass, and tile cleaner, a pair of rubber gloves, a pair of leather gloves, and a squirt gun. Armored to the teeth for the task I headed towards my destination, standing tall and firm in front of the door that barred my way. Brandishing the old key I stuck it in the door, which it flow in like the perfect fit it was and turned the lock. Taking hold of the doorknob I took a deep breath, a determined look in my eye. From here I could just feel it...I was starting something that would change my life for the better! With that in mind I gain a grip on the knob and turned it and pushed...and blinked. I pushed again...nothing. The door was stuck! Growling and rubbing my hands together I held tight to the knob and put my shoulder to the stubborn door, shoving at it with all of my 115 pounds! So it was denying me my all time life-changing journey was it, well this girl wouldn't stand for it! Time to get serious, remembering something I saw in a movie as I backed up. With a battle cry I ran towards the door and threw myself against it, bouncing off and hitting the floor but not ready to give up.  
>"Heave Ho!" I yelled as I threw myself against it a few more times, tears in my eyes as the throbbing in my shoulder told me I was going to bruise badly. Sitting in front of it I sniffled and held my hurt shoulder, the door not budging from the abuse.<br>"Orihime I forgot to mention, that door swings outwards not inwards. I heard when it was put on it was accidentally put on backwards, so you have to pull instead of push."  
>"I knew that!" I called while a blush flamed across my face, hearing her chuckle in disbelief down the hall. Standing up I sighed and rubbed my wounded shoulder, taking the knob again and giving it a tug. Sure enough it opened with little resistance, the hinges protesting a bit though.<p>

Picking up my basket of cleaning supplies I journeyed up the creaking stairs, humming a soft tune under my breath as it became noticeably warmer. It was also very dusty causing me to sneeze in the darkness, though not pitch black. Up in the attic it was clear there was a lot of stuff, though I could only make out the outline of most of it. The square ring of light signaled the closed windows up here, and I hurried over to them. Three in total they protested a bit before they gave way, letting the light and fresh air flood in to the musty room. For a mansion it was quite large yet not as big as it could be, making me wonder if there was more to it. Turning slowly I surveyed the room, it reminded me of an old time movie I saw once. It was like everything was bathed in an eitheral glow, the sunlight streaming in reflecting off the dust motes as they drifted up from the floor casting a golden glow over everything. I moved slowly across the floor, taking in the almost magical moment. All I needed was a long flowing dress with a train, pretending I was a lone princess in an old mansion waiting for my prince to show. I sighed softly in pleasure at the scene, it was something I had dreamed about before and wished that such a prince would sweep me off my feet. A kind, sweet, loving prince.

Humming softly in thought I set to work with airing the things out first, starting from one end of the room to the next. I started with taking the dusty sheets and shaking them out, displaying Mahogany coffee tables and dressers and what looked like glass topped side tables with Cherry Wood. Taking my cleaning supplies I began to polish off the light dust, making everything glitter under the sunlight. As I wandered and examined the dusty floor, I would need to sweep and maybe polish the wood floor, I noticed that there were many small sheets draped over multiple items. Curious I walked to the start of the line, or end, and pulled one sheet to reveal what it was. My grin spread as I saw a beautiful porcelain doll lying in a case surrounded by blue velvet. Though the edges of the wood were badly burnt the doll inside was in good condition. It was obvious from the cracks and other bits that it was handled roughly, but over all it was still beautiful. Replacing the sheet I walked down the line and lifted another one, this one was much more damaged but the beauty of the doll inside wasn't lost. I stood and began to count the dolls, pausing as I counted 56 before I noticed that the last sheet covered doll was much much larger then the others. Then again it possibly be another piece of furniture, and of course I had to find out. Taking the sheet I paused, my breath hitching in my chest. It felt suddenly cold to the touch, I almost feared that I would start seeing my breath in the air. But I grasped my courage and tugged at the sheet, letting gravity pull it off the rest of the way.

It...it was him. It was him! From my dream! As my racing thoughts caught up with my body I had to get a closer look just to make sure I wasn't mistaken, but there was no way I could have taken him for anyone else. But...but he looked hurt. He had things broken off and torn but I saw no blood, and that's when I realized it...he was a doll. My dream demon was a doll, a life-sized one at that. I could see now the extensive damage to him and the burn marks on both he and his glass and wood case just like the others. Long burnt eyelashes laid softly over his bone white face, his eyes closed as if in sleep. I remembered the other dolls were like that, remembering I had one that did the same thing. When laid down their eyes closed, they only opened when you stood them upright. But lifting this doll seemed like a challenge, not only because he was very large and looked heavy but also I was afraid I might break him more if I touched him. Ah but I thought I could see some of the coloring of his eye! Yes I could see it, just a tad under the single undamaged eye. I had to lean closer and press against the glass in order to tell, but I swear it was open enough for me to see a brilliant emerald color. When I straitened myself noticed I had gotten quite a bit of dust and other things on my shirt from the case, giggling as I patted myself down to try and rid myself of it. All the dolls looked like they had been through so much, it was a shame that they were just left up here. Taking a step back from my dream demon doll my foot bumped my basket of cleaning supplies, a grin spreading on my face. That's it! I could clean this place up, and then very carefully clean the dolls. It wasn't much for sure but it was better then letting them sit up here and continue to collect dust, that and it was something to do with the amount of time I had.

Nodding my head I began to clean the area since I had uncovered everything, opening the other windows and first starting to dust with a large rag. Every minute or so I was shaking it out the window, coughing at the amount that was being stirred up. There was also the abundant attic wildlife, ranging from the simple fluttery moths that escaped from the large coat closets to the big hairy and very angry spider that cased me screaming around the room. I thought I had conquered it when my rag smacked it across the room and it scurried off, but soon it was clear to me that it was the boss of this attic. It had an army at its disposal, and I was the latest threat to its kingdom of dust and cobwebs. I was under attack from the floor, ceiling, and furniture as they scurried across the wood, hung from webs from the rafters, and reared up angrily from various surfaces by many different types of spiders bent on smiting the giant in their domain. I was forced to retreat as my arsenal of cleaning products wasn't up to the job of defeating such foes, running down the stairs in tears as I pawed the cobwebs off my face and hair. Grandma had presented me with a cup of coco and a jar of orange marmalade for me to add to my chocolaty drink when I entered the kitchen, saying ' Make Peace, not War '. Perhaps she was right, I was taking on these enemies the wrong way as I was outnumbered. For now I would refuel with Lunch and think up my next battle plans, a new tactic to conquer the Spider Attic Kingdom. And then my hard won bounty would be those beautiful dolls and my dream demon, he above all was more then worth it to brave the scary hairy spiders.

After Lunch I had journeyed out into the garden with a net and a jar, returning victorious and marching upstairs yet again and newly armed. When I set food on the hardwood floors of the Attic Battlefield I was once again greeted by the army of spiders, but this time I was prepared to try something else. I set the jar down, said object with filled with large grasshoppers I had captured in the garden. The largest spider, by far the hairiest and the first one that had assaulted me crawled forwards across the floor. I imagined it like a King would be, striding ever so confidently across his Kingdom and among his soldiers to confront the enemy that invaded his lands.  
>"Oh lord of the Spiders of the Attic, I Orihime beseech thee! Please accept this offering, that you may spare such an unworthy person as I!" Then I released the grasshoppers into the room, grinning with satisfaction as their ranks broke and chased down the new intruders. Obviously capturing the insects to drag off to their food storage accepting my offer and leaving me in peace. With that taken care of I set to work with cleaning yet again, this time unmolested by anything with fangs or sticky webs. After a while I recovered the dolls up, bidding goodnight to my dream demon doll, and headed down for Dinner and then to bed. I hoped that I would dream again tonight, sighing as my eyes slowly closed and I relaxed and let the darkness pull me into the soothing embrace of sleep. *<p>

* * *

><p>So that's Chapter 6, R&amp;R and help keep me inspired to write Ulquiorra's part next!<p> 


	7. Chapter VII: Attic

So this is my next chapter with Ulquiorra's side and at the bottom of my story I will have a little contest! Enjoy! FYI the little commas in my ... are so that they don't disappear, if you have a tip on how to fix that please tell me.

* * *

><p><em>Attic<em>

_'...Midnight calling...Mist of Resolving..._

_...Crown me with a...pure green leaf...'_

I returned to my sisters not too long before the dawn, tired and more broken then I was before. At one point I wondered if it mattered at all, but my Masters words repeated in my head: Survive at all costs, and at all costs it shall be. Entering the Mansion yard I pushed myself to climb the thick ivy and through the window in the attic, one of my claws breaking off on the way up. I didn't care as I was so tired and worn out from protecting my sisters, and here in the all encompassing darkness I allowed my thoughts to flow free and the mask to slip away. I sighed aloud and turned my gaze to the crescent moon partially hidden by the rain clouds, letting the weariness of time and hardship darken my eyes and slouched posture. My only working wing was broken today coming back though the woods, the joins dislocated and webbing shredded. My Master said what I felt wasn't exactly pain, it was watered down to the point where it felt much like a sharp pressure then anything.

Hearing a peal of laughter from downstairs I stood on wobbly legs as restlessness pulled at me and limped down the attic stairs to look over the balcony, ah the owner of the house had company. They were a group of young females with colorful clothing and a large patchy blanket spread upon their legs, if I remember correctly it is called a ' Quilt ' though the purpose of sowing such mismatched patches together at random was lost on me. Still the woman all seemed to enjoy such an activity, laughing and chatting by the lit fireplace. The only time I ever felt even remotely so content was in my Master's shop, sitting on his work table as he did maintenance on me, watching him work as he made and repaired dolls, and sitting on the rug at his feet while he told me tales of different places and their cultures. I felt myself secretly longing for such contentness again, at the time I somehow had delusions that everything would remain the same day after day. But all it took was one fateful night for all that was my world to collapse, oh how I detest change. This too will pass in time as well, the years will age these young woman and we will be left behind. Perhaps centuries will go by before we see another human being, for as dolls we are neither living nor dead. Ageless...,...eternal...,...but not immortal. In any case all that mattered now was what was up those stairs and our continued existence, everything else was free to change all it pleased.

Climbing the stair once more I sat around all my sisters and gazed at each of them for long moments, making plans and decisions that would effect us all. There was no way I could protect my sisters the way I used to, my will was strong but my body was worn and broken. I could not count on the woman downstairs to protect us, to understand us or even take the chance. Isolation would be the key to our survival, first was to create a sanctuary that we could sleep in peace in. Rising shakily to my feet with new purpose I slipped down the stairs once more, noticing that the woman were too preoccupied with each other to bother with the creeks that the old floorboards made. The first thing I needed was covers to protect against dust and parasites, choosing a room at random. However it made me pause as I stared at emerald silk and cherry wood furnishings, eyes of the same color ghosting over the canopy bed and drawn to it much like a moth. If I was a normal man perhaps I would have taken this room as my own, climbing onto the bed and curling up upon its ebony sheets and feeling the slide of perfect silk against my broken body. It would be peaceful to stay like this, curled up and undisturbed in the darkness. I would have stayed like that if I did not have a task to complete, for now I needed fresh linens.

Sliding reluctantly from the bed I went to the trunk first and found what I needed, carrying the sheets in my arms up to the attic. I laid my sisters all in a neat row and carefully placed a white sheet over their cases, leaving the one for my own still folded up as I did not wish to rest just yet. Moonlight on the floor lead me to the window with the thick lush ivy that crawled up the wall, enabling myself to climb up and down. It would have to go. I descended the ivy to find its base, grabbing it in my claws before ripping the thing out by the roots. I snapped them off as well for good measure to make sure it had no chance to re-root before it dried up in the sun, looking up at the ivy that still clung to the bottom window. I climbed it more carefully now as it had no anchor an old fairy tale my Master read to me once coming unbidden to my mind.  
>"<strong>Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair. Hurry quickly child, for mine eyes desire to look upon one so fair.<strong>" I whispered to the night wind before climbing through the window and staring down at the clinging ivy.  
>"<strong>Ah! you wicked child, what do I hear you say? I thought I had separated you from all the world, your Prince shall no more your heart sway!<strong>" One by one slicing off the tendrils till they fell away from the window, cutting off one of two ways into the attic. Staring out towards the woods my eyes narrowed, remembering this nights activities.  
>"<strong>You would fetch your dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest. The cat has got it, and will scratch out your eyes for jest. Rapunzel is lost to you now, never again shall you see her. Roam now you hairless beast, blind as a bat and as wanted as a cur!<strong>"

With that taken care of all that was left was the door, I would need to obtain the key to it to keep it locked. For this I waited until night deepened and the woman were sent away, the keeper of the house going to bed. Silent as a shadow I crept down the grand stairs and easily found the key I sought hanging by the door, giving a snort as the irony that it was shaped like bat wings not lost on me. However I wanted to make sure that there wasn't another like it, finding a table next to the door and opening the drawer. There were other keys in this, presumably to the different rooms. I found one with the designs I saw on the door to that one room I adored, taking that one as well before heading upstairs. I did not desire the endless rest I was planning to impose, instead I locked the attic with the bat key and kept it hidden in the tuft of fur at the base of my tail. Then I went to the emerald and ebony silken room, once again lying on the bed after locking the door and allowing myself some peace and relaxation.

It went on like that for a few years, every day I would hide in the attic and keep watch. Every night I silently viewed the get to-gathers that the woman had as one her age would not sit still, to later retire to the emerald room for peace till the dawn drew me back to the attic. Routine eased the passing of time and soothed the loss of my Master, but routine was always broken one way or another. It was one dawn that I had been returning to the attic when I felt myself collapse before the stairs, shock only momentary as I quickly twisted around and found that my left knee had gone out. I could not walk like this, it was time yet again for change. I let a soft sigh slip past my lips before I grabbed the railing of the stairs and pulled myself up, forcing my body up the attic. I had to sit on the stairs in order to turn around and lock the door behind me, planning to be the last time I used the key. Finally I had made it up the last step and to the window, looking down at the key in my hand. So long as I had it I would be tempted to roam yet again, this however could not be allowed to continue. So I flung the key out the window to somewhere in the deep grasses, hopefully to remain undiscovered as I shut the window and hobbled to my case. Using the side panel when I laid down in it I was able to pull the sheet over the glass, finally relaxing in the darkness. As my eye closed I let out a sigh...letting my body shut down into a sleep that I did not plan to wake from again.

Sounds...,...,...,...,...,...not screams...,...,...,...not flames crackling...,...,...,...not rain...,...,...,creaking...,...,...wood?...,...,...,...,...,...A door...,...,...a door is groaning...,...,...too much weight...,...,...,...protesting...,...,...,...,...,...opening?...,...,...,...,...,...Sliding...,...,...,...,...,...stairs...,...,...,...floorboards...,...,...,...,...,...what is this?...,...,...,...,...,...Something disturbs...,...,...,...,...,...The dust is unsettled...,...,...,...,...,...there is light...,...,...,...,...,...long lost light...,...,...,...,...,...floor is groaning...,...,...,...,...,...something moving fast...,...,...,...across the floor...,...,...,...,...,...what is this...,...,...,...,...,...

I take a breath...,...,...,...,...,...I don't need it but...,...,...there's fresh air...,...,...,...oh how strange...,...,...,...how long has it been?...,...,...,...what has disturbed me...,...,...,...,...,...New sounds...,...,...,...sliding...,...,...silk?...,...,...,...,...,...closer...,...,...Footsteps...,...,...,...,...,...what...,...,...,...,...,...is...,...,...,...,...,...?...,...,...,...,...,...Glass...,...,...groaning...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...what...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...**WHAT IS THAT?!**

I nearly have a heart attack, if I possessed such a heart, at the _thing_ plastered to the glass of my case. Some bulbous creature pressing its expansive flesh against the entirety of my casing, making the glass itself close to cracking with the sheer weight upon its surface. I barely control myself as my cracked eyelid twitches, needing no more to see the gargantuan creature that attacks, no invades!, my sanctuary! As it unsticks itself from my casing the figure turns out to not be a gelatinous monstrosity but a woman, a woman with an ample...,...,...bosom that perhaps Shakespeare would serenade from should he have been around at the time. From my position I am graced with a gleeful expression, then a saddened one...,...,...,...one of recognition? No pity nor disgust nor horror appears in her bright wide orbs, emotions I would have been able to understand. She swatted at such bosom with a smile to rid it of the dust that had seeped under the sheet, more it just smeared it deeper into the cloth to leave a brown spot. Ah she seems to have taken on a direction of her thoughts, darting about the room much like a moth stuck in a jar. More light flooded the room as windows were open and the dust rose to the fresh air, critters of the attic being flushed out as well.

I blinked as I watched as the woman ran around waving her arms like she wanted to take off, shrieking like a banshee and jumping up and down. Something had obviously upset her greatly, such was revealed to me when a large spider flew through the air from her counter. However it came back with a vengeance with its clutch, chasing her from the attic completely this time. Foolish woman and her antics. Perhaps however I should have expected a return of her own with a distraction, the spiders wanting the insects she released then to be bothered by her presence. She continued to rid the attic of dust and the like, though I remained passive I kept an eye on her as I noticed some of my sisters were uncovered. I need not be so unsettled as she re-covered them yet again before she left, the silence once again filling the room much like the dying light of the sun. What a strange woman she was, how long had it been since one had been up here? By the collection of dust it has been more then a few years, the passing of time held little meaning to me. Perhaps she was the new keeper of this mansion, did the young lady of long ago pass away in my slumber? I tried to recall her name or her looks, things I almost remember. And the woman had been humming something, a song someone sung once upon a Winter. It bothered me that I could not remember fully, things dancing in and out across my memory. More memories of old out of time with themselves came unbidden by the lithe movements of the flame haired woman that left: Sitting safe and warm in an embrace, horses prance through a snowy storm, figures dancing gracefully. Things from far away and long ago, memories glowing dim as an ember. It brought some nostalgia to me, things I used to know...things I yearned to remember. Perhaps I shall remember again I think as I close my eye...,...,...,...once again upon a Winter. *

* * *

><p>Now I said there would be a little contest, so here it is: At the ending part where he comments to himself "And the woman had been humming something" I started to put the lyrics of a loved song of mine from a movie, such a short and simple one but one from my childhood. The Lyrics have one or two words changed and are hidden within the text, but once you realize what the song is and from where it's from it becomes clear. Now the contest is to name the song and what movie it came from, since people can read the comments I will only pick the first 3 comments that guess it though I would urge you to try to guess it on your own first.<p>

The winners will get to put something in the next 2 chapters, either Ulquiorra's or Orihime's that they would like to see and I will include it in some way in the chapter they choose. Have fun with this and tell me also if you want to see another little hidden game! Also make sure you are signed in, because with guests I cannot reply back to!


	8. Chapter VIII: Job

It's been a long while since I updated, I actually lost all my data on this because I lost internet for a while. Then I forgot till I got a review in my inbox, then I was so excited again. I hope you are still with me!

* * *

><p><em>Job<em>

_'...And there's a creepy doll...that always follows you...It's got a ruined eye that's always open..._

_...And there's a creepy doll...that always follows you...It's got a pretty mouth to swallow you whole...'_

Morning came and it was Saturday, the day that Grandma went to the little town and did her weekly shopping. I was so excited to tag along that I practically bounced in place while we waited for our ride, which was the most fun part too! Apparently a nice man that knew Grandma would bring a kind of old carrage that they had haybales on and a horse and everything! Grandma made her money mostly on her retirement, but she also grew herbs for tea that seemed to thrive the best on the hill we lived on. Something about elevation and the fertalizer from the dead weeds...but I just figured that we lived on an enchanted hill!  
>"We'll be like a Fairy Tale where the old woman and her grandaughter go down to town and the grandaughter catches the eye of the Prince though she doesn't know it and they live happily ever after!"<br>Oh it would be so wonderful, but wait a Fairy Tale always had a plot of some kind. He probably had evil brothers that wanted to steal his crown or a horrible curse on him, doomed to spend his life alone lest he hurt the ones he loved.  
>"Don't cry Orihime, whatever you're imagining will work out alright. Like all Fairy Tales do." Oh Grandma knew just what to say, and she was right too. The Fairy Tales always ended wonderful, the girl always got the guy. Nodding my head I smiled happily as the carrage came up the hill, pulled by a beautiful Palimino horse. Grandma sat beside the driver and I sat on the hay bed, leaning back as we began to head down the hill to town. Something caught my eye though as we pulled away from the mansion, almost out of sight from the untamed bushes. A gleaming white mask of bone, one I haven't seen in quite some time. But...this one was bigger. Before it was just small animals...this was a large dog...no a wolf. It stared at me as we headed down the hill, till it disappeared over the rise.<p>

I let the wolf be pushed to the back of my mind went we hit the town, hopping out the back we had a time set when we would meet up again so I could explore the town. There wasn't a whole lot for sure, it was a small town and everyone seemed to make different things. The Florest was wonderful and made candels out of her flowers, though it started to give me a headache after a while with all the scents mixing so strongly. What caught my attention though was the childhood favorite of any kid, a Toy Store. Squealing with glee I nearly ran right into the doors, giggling happily at the dingle bell above it. Oh there were so many toys! Wooden airplanes, paper lanturns, kites, little truks and painted cars...and dolls! I rushed over to the dolls and looked them over, gasping in glee at how many there were. Marianettes, cloth dolls, glass dolls, hand puppets, and porciline dolls. It was the porciline ones that caught my attention, remembering the ones in the attic. They looked like they were made of porciline...or glass. The soft foot falls alerted me to the shopkeeper approaching, making me excited and full of so many questions.

The man that entered reminded me of of a man that I had seen at a Carnival once with a funny white and green hat, blond hair, and a wide set grin across his face. He was cradling another one that looked quite sinister, though cool at the same time. It wasn't very big and decidedly male, a long black trench coat and black dress pants adorned him along with an equally black fadora pressed his pale while hair down. His face was almost like that of a skeletons yet not, white as well with black pit eye sockets. In place of one hand he had a hook while the other seemed to have a knife, strange combination. Maybe he was for a Halloween decoration, either way he was really cool looking. I could just see him on a dark night jumping off his shelf and running about the shop, using his hook to open drawers or cubboards to steal the shoe polish for his own use. Ah but the doll maker was chuckling now, I wonder if I said anything funny?

"H-Hello my name is Orihime, um I really love your dolls!" Again the man chuckled and set the black and white doll on the shelf, smiling happily.  
>"Always a pleasure to see someone that appreciates them, they were in some ways alive you know? We give them personality and life and in return they give us company and peace, do you have any that you charish at home young Orihime?" That got me to thinking about the ones in the attic, making me sad which I'm sure he picked up on.<br>"I recently just moved here, and when cleaning out the attic I found a whole collection of dolls. But...they're broken. They look like they've been through a fire and worse...especially the big one."  
>"A big one? Well the larger the doll the more damage is likely to occur, though easier to repair they are normally more expensive..." I nodded, remembering how broken he had been.<br>"He's life-sized, well more then that I think because he's actually a few inches taller then me I think." That made man tilt his head and adjust his hat, thinking.  
>"Dolls are normally not very big, usually 1-3 feet maximum. For a doll to be at...you're about 5'2 it would have to be about 5'6, that is highly unusual. It either was a custom which would make it an expensive doll, or it is a special one. Usually those are part of sets and have history, but I don't see those anymore...Might I be allowed to come over, forgive me if this is so forward but Dolls are my passion."<p>

I smiled happily, nodding my head quickly. "Yes sure, maybe you can help me fix them up or something!" The man bowed and smiled, grinning just as widly as I.  
>"It would be my pleasure young lady, as the towns doll and toy maker I shall make it my duty to help you or my name isn't Urahara!"<p>

Grandma was pleased that I had made a friend in town and allowed him to come into town with us, though he brought a horse along so that he could ride back when the time came. With Grandma making dinner Urahara and I headed up to the attic, my being wary of the Lord of Spiders that might be upset at our arrival. But no he wasn't around and I was free to show the dolls without attack, but I would keep my eye out. Urahara checked all of the dolls through their glass, but when it came to the large one...the demon of my dream...Urahara's breath caught. "I know this doll, I had my suspicions when looking at the others but...yes this is the Guardian Doll." Guardian Doll? Like a protector? "Ah I never thought I'd lay eyes on this one, it's one of the oldest and most unique collections. Each one of the dolls has one of his aspects, a part of him reflected in them till they have him as a whole. I have a book on it actually about to origins of the collection and why it was made if you'd like to read it sometime, but the extent of damage...yes a fire did quite a bit, time seems to have had a hand, but it looks to me as if someone at sometime was trying to destory it. Orihime this is a very special doll, I'm honored to even see it in this state." I was overjoyed to hear that, that I had stumbled upon something amazing. And he said he'd help me so! "Ah but the amount of work and cost to actually restore even just this peice let alone the others...but it would be so wonderful to do such..." I could tell Urahara was struggling with the thought, but I wasn't about to give up!

My dream demon, my doll, had been reaching out to me in that starless place. Though my hand never connected with his I felt like I needed to help him, in any way that I could. "Please, if there is any way I could fix them...I could find a part time job and save up money to pay for the repairs and all..." Urahara tapped his finger on his lip, before a happy smile appeared and he clapped his hands.  
>"I have an excellent idea, you'll be my apprentice!"<br>"Eh?" I stared blankly at him, confusion plain on my face.  
>"Yes yes that will go splendid! See I'm gonna be getting old soon and my hands are just not as steady as they used to be, I don't have anyone to pass along my wonderful legacy to. Ah but young lady you are perfect in your passion that rivals mine, and will make a great Doll Maker! Take a job with me and not only will you for this one time deal obtain a working apprenticeship along with a modest pay, but also have accest to my tools and workshop to fix up your lovely dolls. And if you accept now before the timer runs out on this special offer, you'll also recieve not one but two lovely tupperware containers that are garuntee to survive getting stepped on by yours truely. Just pay separate shipping and handling but of course if I just give them to you there is no charge, so what do you say huh?"<p>

For once it was I whom was at a loss, staring at the hand thrust at my face like it was a snake. I mean there could be a snake hiding up that baggy sleave of his, never know while might be lurking in dark places. Though I didn't quite get all of what he was saying, he was giving me containers?, but I did get that he was offering me a job that I could use to pay and work on the dolls. That in itself was enough, so with a smile of my own I grasped his hand. "When do I start?"

Urahara talked to me a long while, letting me know different parts of a doll, what mine were made of, about different techniques that were needed to repair or rebuild dolls, so much even through dinner that they were swirling in my head as I laid down. Tomorrow I was going to start my first day as an Apprentice Doll Maker, yet as excited as I was I was also very worn out from said excitement today. It was one thing to go into town to really see it for the first time, it was another to not only get a job, but make a friend and be that much closer in step to my goal of repairing the dolls. Speaking of...I hope my dream demon will visit me again. I want to hear what he was saying, somehow I think it was important. Mr. Urahara said when I came down to the shop tomorrow that he would lend me that book, the one that talks about the dolls and why they were made. Exhaustion pulled at me, I could feel myself drifting but my mind was firmly latched onto the image of my demon doll.*

* * *

><p>So another little contest in this chapter, and same rules apply. First 3 people to post in the review of what it is and with something that they'd like to see will have it within the next chapter if I can fit it! Remember next chapter will be with Ulquiorra's side so get to it!<br>Contest is:  
>I described a particular doll that Urahara was handling, name the doll and where it's from and you win!<p> 


End file.
